


oh my pretty, pretty boy (i love you)

by heartrecord



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartrecord/pseuds/heartrecord
Summary: let me stay right beside you.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	oh my pretty, pretty boy (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> there is no backstory for this fic i just wanted to write tender soogyu. think of it as an early valentines day gift maybe? working on this made me smile an embarrassing amount so hopefully it makes you smile too. <3
> 
> title is taken from m2m's pretty boy.

soobin doesn’t really need to pick beomgyu up after his performances but he does it anyway. it’s the least he can do to make up for the days he can’t come watch. 

“hyung!” beomgyu’s already bright expression gets impossibly brighter at the sight of him. _sun incarnate_ , soobin thinks.

“gyu.” soobin smiles at him, sparing a nod to one of his bandmates. hyunsuk, if he remembers correctly. the bassist. “all set?” 

“yeah.” beomgyu grins, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “let’s go.”

after he waves to hyunsuk, they’re off, fingers intertwined between them. 

“did it go well?” soobin asks. he always asks this first, it’s become some sort of habit. 

beomgyu nods enthusiastically then starts chattering away like he’s prone to do after a particularly good set. it’s endearing. 

“sorry i couldn’t see you today,” soobin says softly. “you know how it is on weekday afternoons.” 

“you don’t need to apologize, hyung.” beomgyu squeezes his hand reassuringly. “i understand! though you can make it up to me by buying me ice cream.”

soobin buries his nose into his scarf in an attempt to hide his snort. “of course.”

“i haven’t had it in a week, okay,” beomgyu huffs. “a week!”

“alright, alright,” soobin appeases. “i’ll get you your ice cream.”

it reminds him a little of comforting the kids in his class whenever they pout or sulk or throw a tantrum. the thought makes a chuckle rise up in his throat. 

beomgyu is like a small child sometimes, he can’t deny. bratty and adorable and weirdly charming all at once. 

“... strawberry?” 

he really does laugh then. “strawberry.” 

the sunny smile returns to beomgyu’s face, and the cold soobin previously felt from the chilly winter air is immediately replaced with warmth. 

* * *

“oh yeah, i got a souvenir,” beomgyu says over the dining table.

soobin glances up from the drawing he’s grading, raising an eyebrow. “from seoul. seoul, korea.” 

“uhuh,” beomgyu responds like it’s the most normal thing in the world. “it’s in my bag, let me grab it.”

he sprints to the bedroom, returning a few minutes later with a fridge magnet that is both tacky and cute in equal measure. its design is that of the seoul tower, and it’s the last thing soobin thought beomgyu would get. 

soobin watches beomgyu place it on the fridge door with a pleased smile, thinks _it’s been ten years yet you still surprise me_ and _you make me want to say things i don’t normally say_ and _when i look at you it’s like the first time all over again_. 

“see? less empty looking now right?” 

beomgyu looks thoroughly satisfied with himself over something so small and soobin remembers why he believes this person can make a nebulous notion like forever come true. 

“yes.” soobin swallows down his _i love you_. “i suppose so.” 

* * *

there’s a picture frame sitting on soobin’s desk in the staff room, one that contains a polaroid of him and beomgyu during their short trip to jeju island. soobin’s arms are wrapped around beomgyu’s waist, beomgyu grinning wide and bright as he throws up a peace sign. 

if soobin closes his eyes, he thinks he can still feel the sand beneath his feet. 

“is that your boyfriend, hyung?” kai, his new teaching assistant, asks one day as he’s depositing a stack of exercise books onto his desk. 

soobin blinks up at him, mildly surprised. kai’s smiling, warm and genuine. “oh, yes.” he nods, returning the smile. “yes he is.” 

“i thought so,” kai chirps. “you two look really cute together!”

“thank you.” soobin turns to look at the photo fondly. “in a way, having this here helps to keep me grounded.” 

kai cooes about how adorable that is before he shows soobin a picture of his own boyfriend that he’s set as his phone wallpaper. his name is taehyun, who kai claims to be the actual light of his life. 

it makes soobin’s smile widen slightly, since that’s pretty much how he feels towards beomgyu although he knows beomgyu wouldn’t let him live it down if he ever let it slip. 

“the four of us should meet sometime,” kai suggests. “something tells me that we’d get along well.” 

“you think so?”

kai gives him a thumbs up, grinning. “i know so.”

* * *

“silly,” soobin chides as he nudges beomgyu out of the way. “you’re twenty five and you still burn toast?” 

“i just wasn’t paying attention,” beomgyu protests weakly. “i’m not _that_ incompetent.”

he lets soobin take over anyway, standing on his tiptoes to balance his chin on his shoulder. “ah, my darling soobinnie hyung,” he murmurs. “how would i live without you?”

“you’d starve probably,” soobin jokes as he pops two slices of bread into the toaster. 

“hey, i just said i’m not that incompetent! i can even press the button on the rice cooker and everything.” 

soobin bites on the inside of his cheek in an attempt not to laugh. “yet you prefer it when i cook anyway.”

they lapse into a silence for a moment before beomgyu is giggling, breath tickling his ear.

“yeah, okay,” he confesses. soobin can hear his smile. “that’s true.”

* * *

soobin’s so accustomed to beomgyu ambushing him that he doesn’t even bat an eye when beomgyu returns from band practise and tackles him from behind. 

it’s a miracle he doesn’t accidentally drop the mug he’s holding.

“welcome back to you too.” he shakes his head, chuckling. “you could’ve just greeted me like a normal person.”

“now where would be the fun in that?” beomgyu nuzzles his cheek against soobin’s back, sighing contentedly. “my warm binnie hyung. i missed this.”

“we’ve only been apart for a few hours, beomgyu,” soobin points out, amused. 

“a few hours is still enough for me to miss you.”

“clingy,” soobin teases, patting beomgyu’s arm affectionately. “even after all these years.” 

“duh,” beomgyu says. “isn’t that what makes me cuter in your eyes?”

“shameless.”

“only for you,” beomgyu sing songs. “you missed me too, didn’t you? it’s okay, you don’t need to admit it if you’re shy.”

soobin rolls his eyes playfully. “whatever you say.” 

_you know i’ll always miss you._

* * *

beomgyu shakes him awake in the middle of the night to tell him about a weird food combination he just dreamt of. 

soobin calls him a menace and tries to go back to sleep.

beomgyu says he doesn’t know what his soobinnie hyung is talking about and proceeds to continuously poke him until soobin relents. 

if there’s anything that’s stayed consistent, it’s that soobin always indulges beomgyu in the end.

( _whipped_ , he can hear yeonjun, a friend from university, snicker. 

soobin resolutely chooses to block out his voice.)

* * *

a familiar melody starts playing from the radio and beomgyu sits up excitedly from where he’d been laying down on the couch with his head on soobin’s lap.

“hey, that’s my song!” 

soobin smiles. “i noticed.”

it’s maze in the mirror, the very first song beomgyu composed himself that he's actually managed to complete. beomgyu has taken to calling it his pride and joy.

“let’s dance to it.”

soobin stares at him. “what.” 

beomgyu’s already on his feet and taking his hand. “come on, we don’t get to do this very often.”

“that’s because we don’t dance at all.” despite his words, soobin allows beomgyu to lead him to the middle of the living room and pull him close until they’re nearly chest to chest. 

“well there’s a first time for everything, right?” beomgyu winks and soobin can’t find it in himself to refuse.

that’s just how choi beomgyu always has been, hasn’t he? once he decides on something you’re left with no choice but to go along to with it. it’s sort of like being swept up by a hurricane. 

it shouldn’t come as a surprise that beomgyu is good at dancing. what isn’t he good at?

(cooking. and not accidentally killing the houseplants.)

beomgyu leads him through the motions effortlessly, the first chorus passing them by. a step here, a spin there. soobin can’t help but wonder if he’s taken lessons before.

“aren’t you the dancer,” he comments idly. “i never would’ve thought.”

“i learned it for a while back in middle school,” beomgyu admits, sheepish, proving soobin’s thoughts to be correct. “my parents thought it’d be a good skill to pick up.”

“guess they were right.”

beomgyu laughs softly. “guess so.” 

the faint sounds of traffic and other people going on with their lives seem to fade away into the apricot sky, leaving just the both of them and the sound of beomgyu’s vocals in the background.

“i want to try dipping you,” soobin says seriously and beomgyu bursts into laughter again and right here in this space, it feels like the home soobin has always wanted. 

“it’s pretty amazing how you haven’t stepped on my toes yet.”

“be quiet, don’t jinx it.” 

_please don’t give up on me_. 

* * *

blue morning light slowly floods the bedroom, gentle and undulating. 

soobin wakes to beomgyu tracing a pattern he can’t discern on his cheek. “g’morning, hyung,” he greets, voice still heavy with sleep. 

“what time is it,” he mumbles, slightly tightening his hold on beomgyu’s waist. he doesn’t want to get up yet if he can help it. 

“8 am,” beomgyu answers. “you can go back to sleep if you wanna.”

soobin considers. it _is_ saturday, and any opportunity he can get to sleep in is one that shouldn’t be wasted. but then again - 

“s’okay.” he shakes his head. “being awake with you is better.”

beomgyu crinkles his nose. “when did you learn to say things like that?” 

even though soobin hasn’t fully woken up, he can still see how one side of beomgyu’s lips quirk upwards. 

“you like it,” is all he says. 

maybe it’s because it’s early and the sleepiness hasn’t left his system completely, beomgyu doesn’t try to refute his statement like he usually would. 

“unfortunately,” he says instead.

“fortunately,” soobin corrects. “anything that makes you happy is a good thing.”

“anything?” beomgyu teases. “even when your students prefer your cool guitarist boyfriend over their teacher?” 

soobin detects the bait, smiles lazily. “well i guess you are pretty cool.”

“you _guess_?” 

beomgyu sounds so incredulous that soobin giggles, which only serves to make his boyfriend’s lower lip jut out into a pout.

“i’m kidding, i’m kidding.” he presses a kiss to beomgyu’s nose to soothe him. “you’re the coolest person i’ve ever met.” 

beomgyu looks at him suspiciously. “really?” 

soobin brushes a lock of hair away from his eyes. “really.” 

* * *

around the beginning of spring, soobin asks beomgyu if he’s happy. 

he’s seated between soobin’s legs, quietly strumming a tune on his guitar that soobin doesn’t recognise. a new song in the works, perhaps. 

“hm? of course i am,” beomgyu says easily without missing a beat. “that shouldn’t even be a question.”

“i was just curious, i guess… if all this is enough.”

beomgyu twists his body slightly to peer up at him and pat his cheek affectionately. “i’m the happiest i’ve ever been,” he reassures. “sure i’ve had a ton of good things happen to me but you’re without a doubt the best one. most of my happiness stems from you, soobin hyung.” 

how beomgyu never fails to be this open and honest, soobin can’t fathom. 

“so there’s no need to worry about it,” he continues. “okay?” 

soobin presses a kiss to the crown of beomgyu’s head and it’s enough of an answer. 

* * *

love doesn’t necessarily have to be grandiose, soobin thinks. 

sometimes love is buying beomgyu his favourite ice cream and beomgyu trying to make him breakfast and laughing together while slow dancing in the living room.

sometimes love is wanting to wake up to the same person each morning and being patient even during the difficult times and believing that you’ll make it. 

sometimes love is striving to be better everyday. 

sometimes love is knowing that you’ll never want to leave. 

* * *

choosing to stay in love with choi beomgyu is easy, natural. 

that’s why when soobin wakes up to the weight of a silver band on his left ring finger and beomgyu staring at him fondly, soobin doesn’t hesitate even for a second to cradle the back of beomgyu’s neck and press their lips together. 

a surprised noise escapes beomgyu’s lips before it morphs into a giggle. “is that a yes then?”

“idiot.” soobin gently flicks his forehead. “i can’t exactly say no when you already put the ring on. foul move, by the way. totally unfair.”

“that’s only because i knew you wouldn’t refuse to being my husband,” beomgyu retorts. 

_husband_. one simple word yet it’s enough to set a kaleidoscope of butterflies loose in soobin’s stomach. 

“ask me properly anyway.”

“god, alright.” beomgyu rolls his eyes but it’s playful and soon he’s taking soobin’s hands into his. they aren’t as soft as they used to be, fingers calloused from years of playing the guitar but it’s okay. they’re still warm, comforting. 

“choi soobin,” he says, and he sounds so uncharacteristically serious that soobin has to suppress a smile. “will you make sure i don’t burn my toast every morning?”

that earns him a swat to his arm and beomgyu lets out a mixture of a yelp and a laugh. “i’m joking! okay, maybe not _really_ … but in all seriousness, soobinnie hyung.” 

his voice softens, fingers squeezing soobin’s own gently. “life wasn’t so bad before, but you being in it just seemed to turn up the vividness by a thousand. you know? everything seemed more lovable, beautiful... if that makes sense. we’ve already been together ten years, but i want to keep being with you for the rest of my life.” 

he pauses. soobin’s heart is pounding so loud he can hear it in his ears.

“marry me, choi soobin,” beomgyu murmurs. “there’s no one else i’d rather have by my side.” 

a beat passes. two. 

“okay,” soobin whispers. “i’ll marry you, choi beomgyu.” 

(he suspects he’s already realised he’d be nothing without beomgyu a long time ago.) 

“i’d be insulted if you said otherwise,” beomgyu says teasingly. his eyes are shining and radiating pure joy and he’s so, so beautiful. 

“beomgyu.” 

“mhm?” 

“i love you,” soobin breathes, meaning it with every single fibre of his body. “do you believe me?”

“always.” beomgyu smiles and it’s packed with so much adoration that it nearly steals all the air from soobin’s lungs. “i love you too.” 

their hands remain laced together even after they eventually drift back into sleep. 

they end up staying like that for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments are appreciated. thank you for reading!


End file.
